My little Salavkicer Fighting is Magic
by Starhedgehog45
Summary: When Nester decides to try to take over Equestria, Sonic Junior and his Brother Salavkicer go on an Quest to stop this horrible Event from taking place.


My Little Salavkicer Fighting is magic.

Chapter 1: Heroes arise for a quest.

As we know the story of Salavkicer in many different tales. Ones when he is Saving mobius, Saving Other dimensions, Lost of amnesia, but this tale, Oh ho, ho this tale is different.

START STORY

A blue hedgehog with a light blue body and dark blue head, with light blue eyes and arms, Wearing grey gloves and shoes walks around in a small town.

"This seems a little on my league, even though I wasn't born here. Heheh" The hedgehog said giggling at his comment.

He then sees another hedgehog pinning him over. This hedgehog has a green head and a orange body with red arms and the shoes and gloves a same color detail.

"This ata be good." The hedgehog solemn sighed and ran over.

"Alright bro, what is it now?" The hedgehog asked. Claiming the other hedgehog his brother.

" Uncle Tails wants to see us." The other hedgehog said" And you like it or not we are going."

" Aw, common bro! We barely got out of Mogilious." The hedgehog said. The other hedgehog just giggled.

" Salavkicer, If we see what Uncle tails wants and it's short we will take a vacation to the beach." The other hedgehog dealed.

" Oh but Sonic Junior! Ah, fine" Salavkicer exclaimed in frustration.

"Good lets go anyway, I am getting bored standing here." Sonic Junior said, Salavkicer nodded they both blasted off.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE.

A purple pony with dark purple hair and wings on its back and a mark was a Sparkle. Was writing a letter.

"Ah, great my quill broke, SSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKEEEEE!" The pony shouted

A small dragon came running in he had green quills and light purple scales.

"Yes twilight, what do you need?"Spike asked.

"My quill broke, can you please get me a new one." Twilight asked Spike nodded and went to get another quill.

Chapter 2: A old foe invades, Twilight VS. ?

Twilight then hears screams from outside She runs down and bursts through the door. It is a yellow pony with pink hair and the mark was of butterfly's cornered by a black hedgehog with red wings and red eyes.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Twilight yells at the figure, The other pony looks at twilight.

"TWILIGHT, HE'S A DEMON!" The pony exclaimed. Twilight gasped.

"Dis…dis….Dismay?!" Twilight sputtered The hedgehog figure giggled.

"What's wrong Twilight, I thought you studied everything…." The figure evilly asked. Twilight then growled.

"Nester…" Twilight growls were heard by Nester he laughed evilly.

"Aw, what's wrong Twilight, you hate to see poor flutter shy in harm's way?" Nester evilly asked again. That made Twilight even madder.

"You wantta fight, Fight someone your own size!" Twilight yelled Making Nester laugh.

"Very well, Charge, charge at nester, Your soul awaits HELL!" Nester said threateningly Both got in there battle stances and were ready to fight.

Song play Skillet Hero.

Twilight Charged her horn and fired a fire blast at Nester. Nester fired the same thing that created a power struggle Nester placed another fire blast making his push twilights some. Twilight did the same pushing nesters to the middle. Nester added Six more to his fire blast making his bigger and powerfully. Twilight then added ten more to hers pushing all the way to him Nester doges the blast that is aiming at flutter shy. Spike spited out green fire at the fire ball re-aiming it back at Nester.

Nester flies out of the sky, Twilight fires a beam of shock at Nester. Nester absorbs it and aims it back at Twilight. The beam hits Twilight shocking her.

Song end Song Play Wanted dead or alive Sonic juniors theme.

Meanwhile on mobius.

The two hedgehogs reach the lab. The lab has two tails as a logo In front.

"Well, here we are…" Salavkicer said stretching.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing out here for some reason." Sonic Junior said shivering, Salavkicer nodded and they both headed inside.

Chapter 3: Strange Weather reports, Nesters rebellion day.

They open the door and they see a lot of surprises there.

"This….This is unnormal…." Salavkicer said in surprise. Sonic junior giggled.

They then see A golden Kitusene with two tails and sea blue eyes with white gloves and red shoes with white tips. He looked at a weather report on his computer.

"Hey Unc, We're here." Sonic junior said Tails waved them over.

"Guys look at this.." Tails said getting off his seat so they could see.

"Whoa, that's strange…" Sonic junior and Salavkicer said repeatedly.

" I know, that's why I called you guys here, I think it has something to do with nester's birthday.." Tails Explained.

"AHHAHA! That Hunk of a losers has a birthday. HAHAHHA!" Salavkicer blurted out and laughed. Sonic junior Slapped Salavkicer in the back of the head and hushed him.

"Yeah, he does, And in mobius, I think, it's also a rebellion day.." Tails said.

"Rebellion day!" Sonic junior shouted in surprised, Salavkicer just rolled his eyes.

" I am pretty sure we can take on just one simple Nester bro, it's not like he is gonna have a whole army of demons." Salavkicer said, Tails shook his head in disagreement.

" He does have a whole army of demons on his rebellion day, His rebellion day is very special to demons in hell, Satan of course sends a whole 15 on 15 fleet of demons to rule a dimension of world." Tails explained Salavkicer listened surprisingly.

" Well,… That shuts my sassy mouth…" Salavkicer said surprisingly.

"What can we do to help tails?" Sonic Junior asked Tails went to get a document.

"Here, Nester is aiming at Equestria, I want you to stop him and we'll be there to stop him as soon as possible." Tails explained.

" Okay Tails, Well stop Nester." Sonic junior said Tails bro-fisted with Salavkicer and Sonic Junior.

"You guys are just like your father, Here you go." Tails said. He gave them the seven chaos emeralds to warp there.

" See ya Unc." Salavkicer said as he chaos controlled them both to Equestria.

Chapter 4: Stopping Nester, Salavkicer and Sonic Juniors Quest.

IN EQUESTRIA.

Twilight wakes up and sees Ponyville in utter horror. Buildings on fire, and no ponies are there. She see's Fluttershy and Spike lying down knocked out.

"Sp…Spike…" Twilight gasped, Spike woke up and shook his head. So did Flutter shy.

"Twilight, What happened.." Spike asked, Still dizzy.

" I don't know spike, but I do know Nester is going down." Twilight said angrily.

" Twilight… I am not sure about this.." Flutter shy said.

" Don't worry Flutter shy, We can take him on like we take Discord on all the time." Twilight said.

With Salavkicer and Sonic junior.

The heroes both warped outside of Ponyville.

"OH NO!" Sonic junior yelled he pointed to Ponyville which was in total disaster.

" Shoot! That bastard just got lucky!" Salavkicer cursed. The heroes ran into Ponyville.

They see the destruction and ruin Nester made as they ran through and stopped at town hall.

" Let's search for any survivors, You go that way I go this way." Sonic Junior said. Salavkicer nodded.

"Oh, bro, I forgot to ask, do you have the emeralds.?" Sonic junior asked out of curiosity.

Salavkicer checked all seven where there.

"Yep, all seven." Salavkicer answered.

"Good, in all hope lost go super and fight." Sonic junior said to his brother. Salavkicer nodded and the trio splited up.

With Twilight, Spike, and Flutter shy.

The trio was in the library packing the things they needed to finish off Nester.

" Okay we need Holy water, Cross, Holy bible, and spells to learn along the way." Twilight listed they went to find the stuff they needed for the departure.

"I have the holy water, and cross twilight." Flutter shy said.

" I have the Holy bible and spells too." Spike said.

" That's good guys, we need all the stuff we can carry." Twilight said as she levitated the stuff into the pouch.

Chapter 5: Trio and Trio, The gang to defeat Nester.

With Sonic Junior

Sonic junior ran around a stage that a pony used to perform at. He looked around and saw something glow he ran and picked it up.

"This is one strange object, Better keep it." Sonic junior said to himself he stuffed it into his backpack.

Then, Sonic juniors ears perked up to trotting. He ran and hid under the bridge.

"Twilight…How far are we gonna walk?" Spike complained.

" To canterlot we have to warn Princess Celestia." Twilight answered. Flutter shy stopped and looked behind the bridge nobody was there.

"What's wrong Flutter shy?" Spike asked out of curiosity.

" I thought somepony, oh, nevermind…" Flutter shy said as she followed.

"Twilight, She's the pony that helped me, Sala, and dad get back home." Sonic junior said as he climbed up on the bridge.

"But still, my main objective is to stop Nester from taking over Equestria." Sonic junior said he pulled the artifact out of his backpack. It was a black gem, not like a chaos emerald. But it was red inside.

" This thing is weird, maybe Salavkicer would know, or Tails when they get here." Sonic junior said.

With Salavkicer

Salavkicer walked until he saw the same gem, He felt a pain in His head. He groaned and groaned. And he started to gag. He backed away from the gem.

"What is that… That gem was like it was draining me.." Salavkicer said to himself. He heard trotting he tried to dash but he fell when he gained pace. He sighed hid behind a ruined building with a hole so he can see.

" Twilight look!" Spike pointed out. Twilight looked and saw a gem she picked it up. Salavkicer started to do his side effects again this time he felt faint. The world started spinning and The buildings started to tear down, and crumble into little pieces.

"Oh…oh my god… What….what is… happing…" Salavkicer whispered. The side effects wore off when Twilight put it into her bag.

" Hmm, I don't know spike, But I think it is helpful if it is." Twilight said.

Chapter 6: The six deadly gems: The Two gems Death and ruin.

"HEY, OVER THERE TWILIGHT!" Flutter shy yelled.

"Shit, found out." Salavkicer said as he ran away. Twilight made persuit.

Song Enumine The monster play end song Wanted dead or alive Sonic juniors theme.

Salavkicer tried to run up a building but fell he got up and ran again he looked behind him and saw Twilight still per suiting him. Salavkicer made a quick left turn and ran into an alleyway and came out and turned right when he was farther away he turned behind him and saw her still per suiting him. Salavkicer ran and came over a bridge and jumped in the water and came out of the small pond and ran until he passed another bridge he climbed up it and ran away from town hall into the village again. Twilight followed panting. Salavkicer was panting himself. Twilight had an idea and took out the gem and tossed it. He started the side effects again and fell to the ground.

Song end Song play Crush 40 Live and learn Sonics Theme.

" I….I caught you…." Twilight said panting. Salavkicer tried to stood up and run again but couldn't.

" Take that….thing away from me…"Salavkicer begged weakly.

" No way… not unless you tell me who you are." Twilight said again panting.

" I will when you…..take….that….gem…away from me…" Salavkicer said weakly he Started to see the things before.

" If I do…How do I know you wouldn't run away?" Twilight asked out of curiosity.

"Please….Please…PUT THAT GEM AWAY AH!" Salavkicer screamed he was about to take out the chaos emeralds from his backpack but felt okay. Twilight putted the gem away.

"Okay now tell me. Who are you?" Twilight asked once more.

"Its me… Salavkicer…" Salavkicer said panting.

"S-S-Salavkicer…" Twilight sputtered.

Salavkicer got up and started to pant, he hung his head weakly.

"Yeah, what…what is that thing Twi?" Salavkicer asked.

" I honestly don't know, But I know it works against demons." Twilight said.

" Yeah it does, and it brings pain too, You can really torture a demon with that gem." Salavkicer said weakly.

Sonic junior dashed into the scene and smiled.

Chapter 7: Gems

"Hey Twilight." Sonic junior said, Twilight smiled as well.

"Hey Sonic Junior, its nice to see you guys again." Twilight said.

"What's wrong with him?" Sonic junior asked.

" A gem that I found, can apparently as I believe weaken them." Twilight explained.

"A gem that can weaken demons? Now that's new." Sonic junior said surprisingly.

"Right, Demons are strong, but now we have a tool that can weaken them." Salavkicer said as the trio heard footsteps.

"What was that, It sounded like hoofsteps." Twilight said looking around.

"No, not hoofsteps, Footsteps" Sonic junior said. Also looking around.

" Guys, look, the loser…" Salavkicer pointed out.

"Loser, ha, loser yourself, you're the ones that let the demons destroy Ponyville." Nester said evilly.

"Okay, If that doesn't get you down, then I will the way I will, MY STYLE!" Salavkicer said as he got in his battle stance.

"Okay, lets see how long your soul can stand in your nimble body of yours." Nester said as he got in his battle stance too.

Song end Live and learn Sonics theme Song play Counting stars Stardust's theme.

Salavkicer jumped and kicked Nester in the face. Nester dogged and jumped down. Salavkicer landed and ground kicked Nester. Nester got hit and flew up in the air. Salavkicer jumped and down-cutted him. Nester flew in the ground leaving a crater. Salavkicer pulled Nester out and tossed him to a building that fell down on him. Nester Brusted out of the rubble and grab Salavkicer and tossed him on the ground leaving a crater. Salavkicer dashed out and tripped Nester then punched his back. Nester forced himself to the ground.

"ALRIGHT BRO!" Sonic Junior Yelled

"KEEP IT UP SALAVKICER!" Twilight yelled too.

Nester dashed out and dashed Salavkicer in the air. Salavkicer spun into the air and gained himself he flew down and clashed with Nester.

"The gems may help!" Twilight said.

Sonic junior waved Salavkicer over, he came and they tossed the gems. Nester started to have Salavkicer's same side effects.

Chapter 8: The light of hope.

"What are these Things!" Nester Commanded Sonic Junior smiled.

" These gems are your worst nightmare." Salavkicer Answered Smirking.

"Put, these, Torture tools away!" Nester commanded Getting weak by the second.

Sonic junior walked and got Nester by the neck.

"We want answers, and we want them now." Sonic junior threaten Commanded. Nester nodded.

"Put these away, And I'll tell you.." Nester said weak even more. Twilight had a Gut feeling of disbelief.

"I don't know guys, He might be tricking us…" Twilight muttered and growled at nester.

"Is it?" Sonic Junior asked, Nester shook his head." No…No trick…." Nester Said weakly.

They did put the gems away.

"What….What do you want to know…" Nester said lying on the ground.

"Why rebel on your Birthday?" Salavkicer asked.

"A little birth-day Present to me." Nester said smiling, Salavkicer was about to Punch him but Sonic Junior stopped him, and shook his head.

"All in good time brother…" Sonic Junior whispered, Salavkicer nodded and backed off.

"Happy birth-day to me, Happy birth-day to me, Happy birth-day dear meeeeeeee, Happy Birth-day to meeeeeeee." Nester sung Evilly.

Salavkicer could tell He was gaining his strength back. Sonic junior snatched the gem out of his back-pack. Nester started getting weaker again.

"AHHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHH, STOP, STOP!" Nester pleaded.

Sonic junior put the gem back.

"Now, What colonies did you destroy!" Twilight shouted at Nester.

"This one, we were gonna head to Canterlot and attack there. Opps, we are heading there right now.." Nester said evilly

"AH DARN IT!" Salavkicer yelled He took off so did Sonic junior and Twilight, Leaving Nester there.

Chapter 9: War on Canterlot

Salavkicer and Sonic Junior run inside the forest Twilight stops and gasps Making the heroes stop.

"Twilight common, We can't stop!" Sonic Junior yelled.

"But, I can't…I am scared…" Twilight admitted Sadly.

"Bro, what now?" Sonic Junior asked Salavkicer.

Salavkicer looked and saw the castle and looked back at them.

"*Sigh* Okay, Bro, We may need to.." Salavkicer was interrupted and Growled.

"Whoah, What….what power…Certainly not Glamring!" Sonic junior said.

They see a big monster that was night blue and running when it stopped it blew dust.

"URSA MINOR!" Twilight yelled. Salavkicer and Sonic junior got in battle stances.

"Bro, what do we do?" Sonic junior asked.

"We do what we do best, beat the living crap out of it." Salavkicer replied smirking.

Song end Live and learn Sonics theme. Song play All hail Shadow, Shadows theme.

Salavkicer ran at it and jumped on it gripping on to its fur. Sonic junior ran between its legs and ran up it too. Gripping on its legs it was heading to Ponyville.

"BRO STOP THIS BEAST!" Salavkicer shouted.

Sonic junior skidding down and skidded his legs with the ground but it didn't stop. Twilight used her magic and Stopped it allowing The heroes to slid off. Twilight tossed the ursa Minor and it landed on its feet hard, that it fell.

"Whoah, Twilight, That was AWESOME!" Sonic Junior complemented, Twilight blushed.

"Thanks Sonic junior, You guys go, I'll go see my friends." Twilight said as she galloped back to Ponyville.

"She has friends?" Salavkicer asked, Sonic junior frowned at him.

"What, just asking, didn't know that was a crime." Salavkicer complained and ran into the forest. Sonic Junior followed.

Twilight found Spike and Fluttershy.

"Twilight, what happended." Spike asked.

"I'll tell you later, quick, to canterlot."Twilight said, They nodded and followed.

Chapter 10: Race to the finish.

Salavkicer was in the lead Sonic junior blasted Ahead of him.

"Ooo, a race I smell, BE READY FOR A BEAT-DOWN!" Salavkicer cheered as he ran faster making a loud bang.

Salavkicer was neck-to-neck with Sonic junior, Untill Sonic junior made a Sonic boom times 2 and sped further ahead.

"AHAHAHA, COME ON THEN!" Sonic junior laughed, Salavkicer used Sonic boom times 2 as well. They were neck-to-neck once more.

Salavkicer used Sonic boom to infinity and went ahead of Sonic junior, Sonic Junior did the same and gpt caught up with Salavkicer.

With Twilight.

Twilight was poking coal inside the train. Then, she Saw Salavkicer and Sonic junior.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Twilight yelled, Salavkicer and Sonic Junior went to the train and slowed down.

"Nice ride Twi." Sonic Junior said.

"Thanks, you guys are quick." Twilight Complemented, Sonic junior and Salavkicer smiled.

"Well, it runs in the family." Salavkicer said.

The trio sped ahead, until they got there.

"Welcome to Emerald city everybody." Salavkicer joked.

"Wow, this is a big castle, Who is the rulers?" Sonic junior asked Twilight.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, The two sisters of the day and night." Twilight told them, Spike and Fluttershy got off and looked at Sonic Junior, he looked almost like sonic.

"Twilight who are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, guys this is Sonic Junior rose the hedgehog and Salavkicer rose the hedgehog, guys these are my friends, Fluttershy, and Spike my assistant." Twilight introduced.

"Hello Sonic Junior and Salavkicer." Fluttershy and Spike said in union.

"Hello Spike and Fluttershy" Sonic junior and Salavkicer also said in union.

"Guys, lets go." Twilight rushed them, they nodded and ran to the castle and busted through and growled at what they saw.

"Not you…."Salavkicer said growling.

END BOOK

Sorry guys had to end it dramatic, Who is this foe?


End file.
